Secret Thoughts:A Shigure Story
by The Last Performer
Summary: The secret thoughts of Shigure as he progresses through his day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. I do not own the quote "Let's meet again… next time… in Paradise." Or the quote "Good night, sweet prince…" Or the quote "Please, oh baby, don't go." Nor do I own how Ayame "dies." That's in a Greek myth.

I woke up to the yelling of the cat and the rat arguing over Tohru… I let out a sigh, thinking how stupid they both were; we all knew she would be mine! If only that stupid Ayame would leaver her alone! I got out of bed, walked out of my room, and walked over to them.

"Oh! How I would love to feel that adolescent soul in my body at least one last time!" I laughed cockily while Kyo and Yuki yelled even louder, at me. Then I got tired of it and went into the kitchen. I looked at the knives and thought of it being stabbed into Yuki.

The words ", Shigure-san, are you feeling alright?" made me snap back into reality.

"Yes, I just kinda zoned out there!" I smiled innocently at Tohru, laughing my "normal, happy" laugh. She smiled at me. Her smile was so beautiful! Her smile was enough to make somebody feel welcome in their own home!

Then I thought of a plan. "We should go on a vacation! You've all been working so hard and all! I'll even pay for it! I need to talk to Yuki-kun though…"

"Sohma-kun! Shigure-san needs to talk to you!" She yelled, walking out. I picked up one of the sharp kitchen knives. I let out a sigh as Yuki walked in.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"We can go on a vacation! I'll even pay for it!"

"Wow… Are you feeling ok, Shigure?"

"Just fine!" I took out a cloth and put it around Yuki's mouth, then I got out a rope and tied him up, then I went and put him in the closet. "Lets meet again… Next time… In Paradise…"

I went and sent them on their "vacation" telling them Yuki couldn't go because he had stuff to take care of at school.

So they went. And I went with them.

Hatori, Momiji, Haru, and Ayame were all there to welcome us. All of them here was good, I would be able to get them all at once! I laughed and walked into Hatori's room.

He was smiling while reading his book, then he looked up with a polite ", hello Shigure!"

I lead him out of the room outside… where all his fangirls were waiting! His eyes widened.

"Shigure! What were you thinking?" He turned to go and run. But the fangirls got him first. I listened to his yells and shouts for help.

"Lets meet again… Next time… In Paradise," I went back into the house.

"Sensei… You've been acting weird lately…" Haru said as I entered, I put a cloth over his mouth. Chloroform. He fell over unconscious, so I put him with Yuki. That way, they could starve together.

"Lets meet again… Next time… In Paradise," When I went back to the vacation house I found Ayame making Tohru a beautiful dress. I started thinking of good ways to kill him, but he could wait 'till later. I went into Momiji's room. He was asleep, rather peacefully… I tied him up, without him realizing it. I picked him up and put him on a raft, then put him in the river.

I watched him flow down the river on the raft I made. "Lets meet again… Next time… In Paradise." I walked in sadly ", 4 down, 2 to go… And next up is Kyo."

I walked in.

"Hey, Shigure," he looked up at me ", what do ya' want?"

I looked down. When I finally looked up at him I was smiling ", follow me!"

He agreed and got up. I lead him to the room where I used to read, the room that had the air switch outside. He went in just as I asked, I locked him in and turned off the air. As I walked off I manage to mutter ", lets meet again… Next time… In Paradise."

I walked out, downstairs. "Ayaa… It's your turn." I pulled out a Greek mythology book and cursed him. Ayame turned to me and smiled, I moved, so he could see the mirror.

"Who…? Who is that, Gure-san?" He got up "Oh! It's the love of my life!"

I looked down sadly and whispered ", good night… Sweet prince."

Days later

Tohru looked up at me, crying. "Why, Shigure-san? Why did you kill all of them?"

I felt my own tears pouring out of my eyes. "I-I-I love you!"

"But… Now they're all dead! I HATE YOU SHIGURE-SAN!" She yelled. I cried even harder.

"Tohru-san… I did this for us! I wanted to be with you!"

"But you killed them!" She ran off. Away from me, sobbing into her hands.

"Please, oh baby, don't go…" I called after her.

I woke up to the yelling of the cat and the rat arguing over Tohru… I let out a sigh, thinking how stupid they both were; we all knew she would be mine…

3/12/05

"Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on…" –Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru.


End file.
